The Elven Witch
by Padfootette
Summary: Ninfea Evanna Potter, the girl-who-lived, the chosen one has finally defeated the dark Lord Voldemort, however when she went to the Headmaster's office to Snape's portrait about leaving the Wizarding World she trips and accidentally touches a magical artefact that transports her to Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Leave

The Elven Witch

**Summary:** Ninfea Evanna Potter, the girl-who-lived, the chosen one has finally defeated the dark Lord Voldemort, however when she went to the Headmaster's office to Snape's portrait about leaving the Wizarding World she trips and accidentally touches a magical artefact that transports her to Middle Earth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hobbit or Harry Potter. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien own them.

**Chapter One, An Unexpected Leave**

She should have known that something was wrong the moment she stepped into the great hall and heard nothing but a horrible silence. Looking around the ruined hall she noticed that most were looking in a certain direction rather warily. Following there gaze a frown formed on her lips as she noticed that the people they were staring at were those she considered to be her adopted family, the Weasleys. What she saw made her heart split into a thousand pieces but also made her more angry then she had ever been in her life, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly were talking rather loudly about how Ninfea was a murderer as she hadn't really tried to save them all and if she had hardly anyone would have died and Fred would still be alive and they deserved the money Dumbledore had been given them from the Potter Vault since they had met Ninfea at Kings Cross. "MOLLY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NINFEA!" Mr Weasley yelled at his wife as the rest of his sons looked at their mother, siblings and Hermione in disgust.

"We deserve that money after putting up with that brat for all these years, pretending to care for that Elvin little brat. She's ruined everything getting together with Malfoy, she was meant to marry Percy. Dumbledore and I had made a Marriage contract and she ruined it when she went to Gringotts with that Death Eater to unlock all of magic and her Elvin inheritance she even had the nerve to take everything back from us when it was rightfully mine, I mean ours. That little brat was never meant to find out about her money, her inheritance or that Lily was adopted. She should have died with her Death Eater boyfriend." Molly snarled. There was silence in the Hall as everyone was in shock at what the Weasley Matriarch was saying about their saviour and that their beloved Headmaster had used and manipulated their saviour since she was a baby.

"How could you?" Ninfea whispered her hair whipping around her as a gust of wind whirled around the ruined great hall. "How could you do that to me, after everything we've been through, and you, I saw you as a mother figure I saw you as my family. How could you believe that I would just go through with that facade of a marriage with someone I don't even love? Draco was ten times a better man than your son could ever be. I hope you're happy because you are no longer friends or family of mine." With her speech finished a loud crack of lightening flashed across the sky with an echo of rumbling thunder as the rain started to pour around the destroyed castle allowing Ninfea to run away from the ones who had betrayed her trust. She did not know where exactly she was running she just wanted to get away from those who had hurt her as tears ran down silently upon her pale cheeks.  
Soon she stopped and found herself in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Not bothering to wipe her tears she walked up the still spiral steps until she stood in front of the oak door that led into the office. Stepping inside a loud cheer rent the air as the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses congratulated her for her success. However she did not pay much attention to them she mainly had eyes for the very man who stood in the portrait that stood directly behind the headmaster's desk, the one who she considered as a mentor and a member of her family. "Hello Uncle Sev."

"My little Ninth whatever is the matter?" Severus asked the girl he saw as a daughter. Ninfea brushed her red curly waist length hair out of her face as she looked at her father figure, besides Sirius and Remus, and mentor. "Sev. The Weasleys lied to me, well not all of them just Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione they pretended to care about me and they've been stealing out of my Vault along with the old coot they knew that the old coot had placed a block on my inheritance and magic and they knew that mum was adopted and didn't even tell me. They...they said that D-Draco deserved to die." Ninfea sobbed into her hands ignoring all of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses outraged cries she didn't know if they were angry for her or against her but she couldn't care they were not important to her, she was sick of everything, too tired to do anything, she had just lost nearly everyone that mattered to her and she just wanted to be left alone, to give up.

"Now my dear girl you should not tell such lies. All I ever did was for the greater good." A voice Ninfea had never wished to hear again bellowed over the chaos from the other portraits. "What greater good you horrible old man. Everything you've ever done was done for nobody but yourself." Ninfea snarled at the man who had used her and manipulated her. Ninfea yawned, ignoring The Old Coot and the other portraits shouting at her for talking to Dumbledore like that. She walked closer to Severus's portrait stumbling slightly as she went. "Ninth are you alright?" Severus asked concerned. Ninfea shrugged her shoulders as another yawn broke free. "I think you should go to sleep Ninth I'll talk to you in the morning once you've had a good sleep." Ninth nodded her head.

"Night Uncle Sev." Ninth said as she waved goodbye to him but as she was turning around she tripped falling onto an odd magical artefact, the last thing she heard before she was whisked away by the strange artefact was Severus's frightened voice. "NINFEA!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rivendell

**Chapter Two, Rivendell**

Lord Elrond was pacing up and down the forest clearing waiting for the young witch he had seen many times in his dreams and visions. However, he was rather surprised to find that she was actually a half elf, though really he shouldn't of been surprised as it was rather obvious now from what he has seen of the girls features she was related to an elf, but what surprised him was how small she was especially when he saw her standing next to what appeared to be her friends who appeared to be wizards. "My Lord Elrond but what exactly are we doing here?" Lindir asked as they were currently waiting for something or someone in the forest just past the hidden passage that led into their home, Rivendell.

Lord Elrond stopped his pacing to look at his dear friend, but only briefly. "We are here Lindir as the Valar has sent me a vision that a seventeen year old girl will be arriving here from another world as she has won some sort of war but lost most of those close to her and the rest have betrayed her. She wanted to die so the Valar is bringing her here for a new life. She is a witch but also a half elf, but she is smaller then what a half elf should be as you know they are nearly the same size as a full elf, I have this feeling about why she is so small and I can only hope that I am wrong." Lord Elrond explained as he continued his pacing he didn't care if it was seen as undignified he was anxious to meet this young girl. "From what I saw from the vision Lindir and by how wary of other people she is, I believe she has gone through a great deal, seen too much, been through too much in her young life. The Valar has advised me that the best way to help her is to take her in as my Ward and after what I saw in the vision I am inclined to do so." as he spoke Lindir nodded in agreement and offered his help for when the girl came.

"My Lord Elrond. Do you know the name of the girl or did the Valar not specify?" Lindir asked as he watched Lord Elrond look around the clearing to see if there was anything near the clearing. Whether he was looking for the girl or a foe Lindir was not sure but if he had to guess he would have said the former. "Her name is Ninfea Evanna Potter. And you are all to treat her as if she is my daughter, which she is going to be if she agrees. Is that understood?" all of the guards and Lindir nodded their heads in understanding but before anymore could be said there was a bright light which only got brighter the closer it got until all present in the clearing had to shield their eyes.

When the light cleared they saw a young girl who was severely injured lying on the floor her bright blood red hair spread out around her head like a fiery halo, her emerald green eyes which seemed to have lost all life to them were looking around wildly as if she was assessing for any danger. The elves stood there for a few minutes staring, until a guard stepped forward and reached a hand out to Ninfea to help her to her feet but he quickly pulled his hand back as she flinched away from him and leapt to her feet pointing a stick at him, which Lord Elrond realised was her wand that the Valar had told him about.

Lord Elrond slowly walked towards her with his hands raised to show the frightened Elven witch that he meant her no harm and only wished to care for her. "Ninfea? Ninfea everything's alright I promise no one here is going to hurt you that I promise to you. My name is Lord Elrond, but you can just call me Elrond. I and my companions are elves much like yourself except we are not half elves; we are the Elves of Rivendell. You should know that we have Kin that live in the Green wood or Mirk wood as it is now commonly known as, who're lead by King Thranduil Greenleaf." Lord Elrond explained.

"How do you know my name?" Ninfea asked suspiciously, though she did lower her wand but only slightly as she wasn't getting any bad feelings about the dwarfs in front of her.  
"My dear girl I think you know why I know your name." Lord Elrond stated. "The Valar sent me a vision about you a few days ago, about why you would be coming and what had happened to you, that is why we are in the forest waiting for you so I can take you back to Rivendell and take care of you if you'd agree with it, you could become my daughter and my Ward, and you'd be taught how to use a bow and arrow along with a sword by my guards and my Prince Legolas Greenleaf if you so wish." Ninfea thought about what Lord Elrond was saying and about what the Valar had said to her. The Valar had told her that she would find a Lord Elrond who would always protect her if he could and that he would be the constant father figure she had always craved for if she agreed to be his daughter and Ward. They had also told her that in a few years she would find her True Soul Mate.

There was silence in the forest clearing as all of the elves gathered waited for Ninfea to make a decision, they didn't have to wait much longer as a few minutes later Ninfea answered albeit hesitantly as she looked at all of them warily. "If I come to Rivendell I'll be able to leave if I wanted to right? I don't mean to be rude Lord Elrond it's just I find it hard to trust people." Ninfea explained but all Lord Elrond did was beam at her.

"That's perfectly alright Ninfea I understand, but I am here if you ever need to talk. And you needn't call me Lord Elrond you can just call me Elrond if you wish. And after you become my daughter and Ward, if you agree to it that is, you may call me Papa. Now let us return to Rivendell to get you sorted out Ninfea." Lord Elrond said helping her onto his horse and sitting behind her they began the short journey back to Rivendell.

**

It had been five years since Ninfea had arrived in Rivendell, she was now twenty two but still she looked like she should be half way through secondary school a thing that she cursed the Dursleys and Dumbledore about often. While she had been at Rivendell she had been taught the Elvish Tongue and her Papa has been teaching her how to read Moon Runes in both ancient Elvish and ancient dwarfish. Two years after Lord Elrond had taken her in she had allowed him to adopt her after she had told him all about her past, he had told her that if she had ever need of him he would always be there to listen, though there was a downside to letting him know all that happened to her as he had become over protective and so had her four older brothers, Elladan and his twin Elrohi (who were the eldest but they lived in the Woodland Realm with their wives Lorelei and Abrianna so she didn't see them often along with her sister who also lived there with her husband) and Solis (who was the third oldest) and Lunam (who was the youngest out of her brothers and he was also a prankster). Solis and Lunam rarely let her out of their sights when she was in Rivendell and when they weren't close by her Papa or Lindir was close by keeping an eye on her.

The only time her Papa and brothers had let her out of their sights was when she went to their Kin in Mirkwood to visit her eldest brothers and her sister (though her sister Arwen didn't like her much and just merely tolerated her for their brothers and fathers sake) while she was there she had gotten advanced training from Prince Legolas Greenleaf, who had become a fast friend after he had deflated his head a bit.

During her stay in the Woodland Realm King Thranduil Greenleaf had wanted to see her as Legolas had grown close to her and he had wanted to formally introduce himself to her as she was Lord Elrond's daughter and Ward, she had stayed there for two years enhancing her skills with a sword and a bow and arrow and getting to know her other siblings. She had even beaten the famous Legolas a few times without magic a thing that he was still sore about as her brothers like to gloat about it.

*** Lord Elrond's P.O.V.:  
**  
I leaned against one of the pillars in the court yard near the pool as I watched my little Ninth mess around with her brothers and her friends in the water, she was the happiest he had seen her, her bright emerald eyes had started to get the life back into them, though it was not all there. I knew she was still plagued by the horrors or her past something that I could do nothing about no matter how much it pained me to see her with such fear and pain in her bright emerald eyes.

Shaking such thoughts out my head I turned back to the water to hear her tinkling laugh as she and Lunam pushed Solis under the water. They had become even more protective of her as of late, something that I agreed with whole heartedly what if all the suitors that kept coming up to me asking my permission to court her one of them being Legolas Greenleaf all of which Ninfea had turned down due to none of them being her Soul Mate and she had told me explicitly not to except any courting offers for her as she only wished to have her Soul Mate from now on after what had happened with her last boyfriend Draco in the other world which I understood completely.

I sighed shaking my head she didn't realise what a beautiful woman she had turned into. Her bright blood red hair that had been down to her waist in curls when she arrived now reached just below her waist in tight curls, which she always kept in three braids with the rest falling gently down her back.

"Hello Papa." Ninfea said from next me making me jump. I glared at her and her brothers who all laughed. "That was not funny Ninth you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said with a mock glare to her which was ruined by the grin spreading across my face. "How are you three?" I asked curiously looking at the three of them closely, taking in Ninfea's eyes at how they were bright but still dull at the same time. "What did you want father?" Solis asked curiously as he wrapped his own towel around Ninfea as well as her own.

"Sol I am not an invalid I can take care of myself and if you've forgotten I have magic so I can dry myself off in seconds." Ninfea complained as she tried to shrug of his towel but Solis was holding it on, she sighed and elbowed him in the stomach smirking and went to stand next to me. I couldn't hold back any longer and laughed along with my two youngest children while Solis glared at us. "How could we forget that you have magic sis when we see you training and duelling with manikins that you made come alive to fight against you." Lunam said shaking his head with a smirk.

"You spend most of your time training either with a bow and arrow, a sword or your magic, and when you're not you and Lunam are playing pranks." Solis said with a fond shake of his head.  
"Well someone's got to liven the place up a bit especially with what's coming, I dunno what it is but there's Dark Magic growing out there Papa." Ninfea said looking at me with wide and slightly horrified eyes. I pulled her close to my side not caring that she was wet from the pool and kissed her forehead.

"Now you listen carefully to me Ninth. You're not obligated to fight in this war in fact I know that pretty much everyone here would prefer it if you didn't fight in what is coming even if Saurman doesn't want to believe it know that the people in these Walls all believe you and if you do choose to fight we would be fighting alongside you." I said sincerely to her I smiled when I saw my sons nod their heads with a serious look on their faces. "Now the reason I came here is; Solis, Lunam you're due on guard in ten minutes and Ninth once your changed it is time for our lesson meet me in the study when you're done." I kissed Ninfea's head once more and hugged my sons before heading to the study to wait for Ninfea.


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

**Chapter Three, Lessons**

Elrond led his daughter to the Moon chamber later that night, he had taught her how to recognise Moon Runes in both Ancient Dwarfish and Elvish language and now it was time to put that knowledge to the test as you can only really learn how to read Moon Runes by the light of an exact moon. "Now Ninfea I want you to read what the Moon Runes say when the clouds clear and the light of the moon shines upon the alter." Elrond explained to his daughter. Ninfea nodded smiling at her Papa as she waited for the clouds to clear she thought about her journey she would be making to the Woodland Realm in a few days once she had completed all of her lessons. Ninfea was brought out of her musings when she felt the light of the moon shine on her face.

"Papa these Moon Runes were written by an elf and a dwarf, the runes are both Elvish and dwarfish." Ninfea said in shock as everyone had told her there was a feud between the two races. Elrond came over and looked over his daughter's head his eyes widened slightly as he saw the truth in front of him on the parchment. "How unusual. Though there was a time when elves and dwarves were alias even friends why don't you tell me what it says Ninth." Elrond said kissing the top of her head.  
"The Moon Runes say, 'When all hope between two great races seems lost; a young dwarf prince will find his true soul mate in a young Elven...'" Ninfea stopped in shock at what the next set of runes said.

"Why have you stopped Tinu?" (Daughter) Elrond asked.  
"Ada (father) the Moon Runes mentions me." Ninfea says in shock and slight fear as she remembered her life in the Wizarding World and the Prophecy that ruined her life. As if sensing what was going through his daughter's head Elrond pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "I'm sure it's nothing like that Tinu." Elrond assured his daughter. Ninfea burrowed her head into her Papa's stomach as she couldn't reach any higher than that. "Ok Ada." Ninfea sighed as her papa held her tighter to him for a little bit longer before releasing her so she could carry on reading the Moon Runes.

"'When all hope between two great races seems lost; a young dwarf prince will find his true soul mate in a young Elven Witch from a distant land. Together they shall rebuild the ties of their races with their union bringing down the Darkness for good that will rise again.'" Ninfea read aloud. "What do you think it means Ada?" Ninfea asked Elrond. "I am not sure my precious one but know this, if it is you this prophecy speaks of you will not be alone. We are family and you are my Tinu never forget that." Lord Elrond stated in a firm voice as he pulled Ninfea towards him into a comforting hug as he thought on the words of the prophecy knowing that if it was about his daughter he would need to ensure she was all ways under protection. There would be those who would not wish for the two races to be allied together once more. Maybe it would be best to talk to young Legolas and the guard but right now he had a young Elven witch to comfort.

**

Ninfea sighed as she walked away from her Ada. She needed to be alone for a while and the best place she could think to do so was where she was headed. There was only one other person who would know where to find her if she was needed and right now she didn't wish to be interrupted as she cleared her muddled thoughts. Ninfea leaned back against the large elm trunk as she got more comfortable on the large branch she was sitting on. Ninfea looked down at the breath taking view of the forest below her gleaming in the moonlight making the little stream sparkle as if there were hundreds of lights under the surface, as she sorted out her muddled thoughts caused by the revelation of what the Moon Runes entailed when her vision started to blur until all the colours where mixed into one. Recognising the signs of a vision starting Ninfea cast a sticking charm on herself so she didn't fall off of the branch she was perched on during the vision and closed her eyes allowing the vision to play out knowing that trying to stop it wouldn't help.

-Ninfea's Vision-

Everything was green at first until the vision became clearer. Trees surrounded Ninfea and she realised that she had seen them once before when she had ventured into Mirkwood. Not knowing what she was supposed to be seeing she looked around and realising she was unable to be hurt by anything as she was in a vision she started to walk forward knowing the Valar would lead her in the right direction. Ninfea kept walking until she came across a clearing, the trees looking more dead than when she had last saw them even more so now that they were covered in giant spider webs. Shivering as the memory of Aragog and his family came to the forefront of her mind at the sight of those webs, she looked around the clearing and saw a Company of Dwarves fighting off the spiders but more just kept on coming.

Ninfea had never felt so helpless as she watched the Dwarves holding their own against the spiders, she frowned in confusion and shock as she looked around the group her eyes settled on to the black haired archer firing off arrows at rate that the arrows were almost blurs, she felt a pulling and tingling sensation in her chest towards the archer. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised that she had found her Soul Mate and he was currently fighting for his and his Company's lives against the spiders in Mirkwood.

As she watched the vision progress she swore she was going to be having words with her eldest twin brothers and Legolas about how they should treat people and not immediately treat them like the enemy, and especially about how not to treat people like they were scum of the earth as they knew how she felt about that. She knew there would be no point in even trying to talk to her sister Arwen, as Arwen disliked her for some reason and that thought saddened her as after all these years Arwen could still not get over that fact that she was now the youngest daughter not to mention the fact that she was also a witch.

Ninfea realised that the vision was coming to an end as she watched the dwarves be led out of Mirkwood and straight into the dungeons of the Woodland Realm, blood boiling in her veins in anger and the injustice of it all Ninfea waited impatiently for the vision to end so she could grab her packed beaded bag and head straight of the Woodland Realm.

-End of Ninfea's Vision-

Ninfea took deep breaths to not only get rid of the dizziness that always followed after a vision but also to get her anger under control before she did something she regretted. After she had calmed down Ninfea undid the sticking charm on herself before jumping out of the tree and going to find her Ada to tell him about her vision before leaving for the Woodland Realm.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting & The Woodland

**Chapter 4: The Meeting and The Woodland Realm**

Lord Elrond sighed as he leaned back in his chair watching the other Lords argue amongst themselves about whether the Moon Runes were true even though he himself had showed them the runes, the worse was Saruman who had been against his little Ninth ever since she had appeared in Middle Earth always saying that she needed a close eye on her in case she turned to evil when he himself was the one to tell Gandalf when he arrived a few months ago with the dwarves of Erebore, that Sauron was vanquished and never to return.

Elrond had thanked the Valar that Ninfea wasn't there and visiting Elladan and Elrohir in the Woodland Realm as she visits them every few months to see them and for training. He was saddened that his eldest daughter, Arwen acted the same way as the other snobbish elves who judged his little Ninth just because she was different to others of their kind. He just hoped that Arwen came around sooner rather than later as he knew how much it hurt Ninth to know that her own sister hated her just because she was an Elven Witch. Elrond tuned back into the meeting looking around the Meeting Hall at his youngest sons Solemn and Lunam who were glaring and looked like they getting ready to attack the Elven Lords that were bad mouthing their little sister.

"Enough!" Elrond shouted as he stood up from his chair. "I said enough. I will not have you speak this way about my daughter in my presence or out of it. You will show her the respect she deserves, she hasn't done anything to any of you except to try and feel like a part of my family when her's was so cruelly taken from her when she was just a babe.

If you all insist on treating her this way then there will be severe consequences for those involved and Saruman as you appear to be the leader of this relegation against my daughter you are no longer welcome in Imlardis, so I suggest that you leave and never come back. Now this meeting is adjourned." Elrond looked fiercely at the Elf Lords and Saruman as they gathered their things to leave the Meeting Hall when the doors where suddenly flown open bouncing off of the wall with the force of it and Ninfea ran in with a mix of joy and fear on her face.

"Ada! Solemn! Lunam!" Ninfea shouted as she came skidding to a stop in front of her Ada. "I'm sorry for bursting in your meeting Ada but I need to speak with you it's urgent." Ninfea said in a rush that it was sort of hard for her brothers and Elrond to hear but they'd noticed the signs of when she'd had a vision as she spoke extremely fast as if in a rush to get all her words out and her emerald eyes were always slightly cloudy after a vision.

"It's alright Tinu I had just called this meeting to an end before you came in." Elrond said as he embraced his daughter he didn't know what she saw but whatever it was had really upset her and he wouldn't rest until he knew what. "How about we take this to our family chambers and discuss this away from prying ears?" Elrond suggested as he led his daughter out of the room his two sons following behind them as they made sure none of the others were following them to try and find out what had happened. "What happened sis?" Solis asked his sister concerned once they reached their family quarters and Ninfea had locked and warded the door.

Sitting down in one of the chairs that were in the family living room of their quarters she waited for her Ada and her brothers to be seated before telling them all about her vision including how Legolas and the other guards had captured the dwarves for just being in the wood and how that the archer of the dwarves group was her mate and that she would be travelling to the Woodland Realm to free her mate and his family from the dungeons. There was a moment of silence as Elrond, Solis and Lunam took in all what had been said to them before the two brothers burst out into loud and obnoxious laughter as they knew their sister would give Thranduil and the Woodland Elves, including their elder twin brothers' hell for locking up innocent people let alone her mate.

"I'm so happy for you my little Tinu." Elrond said as he stood up and embraced his daughter instantly wiping all of her fears away as she had been watching them warily as the silence progressed. "I'm so happy that you found your One my sweet Tinu just so you know we support you in every possible way and I know that Elladan and Elrohir will also support you and may even help you escape with the dwarves and the hobbit as you know what pranksters they are." Elrond assured his daughter which was helped by Solis and Lunam agreeing with him and adding that when she brought him back here or they met up at the mountain if she planned to travel with them, that they would check her mate out to see if he was good enough for her.

Laughing Ninfea hugged her brothers and Ada swearing that she'd stay safe and putting on her armour over emerald green dress that came to her knees and a pair of black dragon hide leggings (silver dragon hide armour that brought out her eyes) when her Ada gave her the look that said, '_You better come back alive and healthy or else.'_ "Bye Ada, Solis, and Lunam I promise I'll stay safe." Ninfea promised again as she put her green beaded bag back on over her shoulder, her bow and arrows on her back, her wand in its holster on her right arm (not that she uses it much now as she can do Wandless and wordless magic perfectly it's just a habit she hasn't lost in the last five years) and finally her Elven swords strapped at her waist (one on either hip) finally she was ready to leave.

"You better keep that promise Tinu otherwise you're grounded when you get back here and I see a single scratch on you. I do not care what your mate may think of me after that but you're my daughter and I do not want to lose you and I know your brothers, your sister even though she's being stubborn and your friends all feel the same as me. We just want you to be careful." Elrond said hugging her tightly. After a few minutes he pulled back slightly and quickly re-did her waist length blood red hair back into its braid tying it off with a white piece of ribbon, satisfied with the small tendrils of hair that surrounded his daughter's face Elrond let her pull back completely so she could say goodbye to her brothers.

"When this is over I want you to bring your mate back here Tinu so I can meet him properly." Elrond said. Nodding in understanding Ninfea took one last look at her Ada and brothers in what she hopped wasn't the last time before Disapperating to the entrance of the Woodland Realm.

* * *

A/N: Tinu means daughter in elvish and Ada means dad in elvish.


End file.
